How He Stole The Show & My Heart
by LexiC101
Summary: She didn't want people to think she only got into WWE because of her parents because the reality was she didn't. Her parents kept her sheltered from the famous world. Sure her name was brought up a few times and she grew up backstage but that was it really. She was never on screen when she was little like Rey's son. Dolph/OC
1. Chapter 1: Watch Out Kiara

She didn't want people to think she only got into WWE because of her parents because the reality was she didn't. Her parents kept her sheltered from the famous world. Sure her name was brought up a few times and she grew up backstage but that was it really. She was never on screen when she was little like Rey's son. Her parents didn't want her to be a part of the company but that's what she wanted. They tried to get her to go into the business side of it all but she couldn't. She wouldn't.

"Hey" Dean Ambrose said coming up to her with the other 2 members of the shield. The 4 stood and watched as Miz TV came on. Miz was in the ring with Dolph Ziggler and Big Show.

"I don't see why you guys are making it personal" Triple H said coming out after his music died down "I've explained this a million times it was good for business but yet you all want to go down the Daniel Bryan road and make it personal it's what's best for business" he said as the crowd started chanting 'you sold out' "it's difficult for them to understand" he said referring to the crowd "I would think you guys would get it" he then went on to say how good Randy Orton was that he was the new face of the company, that he was the future of the WWE which made Roman Reigns laugh a little "what's best for business makes more money for you it makes more money for you and it makes for money for you" he said pointing to each man "so I don't understand why you would stand on the stage on Monday and be so angry maybe it's because Miz you look up there and see the wwe championship and think wow I used to have that and now I'm no where near it so I'll tell you what you can have a match with Randy Orton tonight Dolph" he said turning his head to the show off "you looked miserable and maybe it's because your looking at the shield and the last time you were in the ring with the shield you it the crap beaten out of you and big show that leaves me with you I'm going to give you the night off so that you can sit ringside watch and do nothing about it you can watch the Miz face randy Orton and you can watch Dolph team up with his good friend Brie Bella and face Dean Ambrose and may daughter Kiara" the crowd cheered.

**Kiara's POV **

"That's right we're teaming up" I high fived Dean

"You know K Dean has a tendency to have a thing for the women he teams with remember Tia from FCW?" Seth smirked

"Well of course he likes me we're besties" I smiled my phone vibrated it was a text from my mum asking to meet her and my dad "I'll be back boys" I headed down the hall "oh sorry" I ran into someone I looked up "oh Chris it's only you"

"Gee thanks" Chris Jericho rolled his eyes playfully at me then I noticed someone next to him "oh right uh Kiara this is Justin Gabriel Justin this is Kiara Leveque Hunter and Steph's oldest daughter"

"Kiara?" Justin asked

"Like the lion from disney's the lion king 2 simber's daughter my oldest younger sister is Aurora like the sleeping beauty" I said "my parents had a thing for Disney movies" I got another text "I'd love to stay and chat but parentals are waiting" I said and walked off

"Wait!" Chris called I turned around and walked backwards "you have your first match tonight right?" I nodded and smiled

"You have to watch!" He nodded and held his pinkey finger up I turned back around and went to the parents office.

"Kiara finally" mum said as I walked in

"Calm down mum I'm here I was just talking to Chris" I said sitting down

"Are you ready for your match?" dad asked

"Yep"

"Now be careful when your out there..." Mum started

"Guys I've been dancing since I was 3 cheer leading since 13 started wrestling training at 15 and am now 23 plus I've been watching this ever since I was born its in my blood I will be fine" I told them

"You know you could always still go into the business side of things" dad said

"For the last time no! I don't want to I love wrestling and that's what I'm gonna do!" I said and left there office. I made my way to my locker room. I had my own this week so that no one knew I was here like always. I changed into my ring gear which was just some red vans, black short shorts with white stripes down the side and a black sports bra top had to make sure I matched Dean. When it was time for our match I walked to the gorilla position where I met dad while Dean got ready to go through the crowd.

"Good luck" mum said coming up to us and hugging me

"Thanks" I smiled and walked through the curtain as Dean's music died down. Dad's old music 'bow down to the king' started and we walked out. When we got out onto stage the feelings were mixed. Dad nodded to me before heading back and I walked to the ring.

"You ready for this?" Dean whispered looking at Dolph with his evil look

"Yep lets do it" I smiled I got out of the ring and stood on apron and Dolph and Dean started. As I watched I noticed Dolph looking over at me. Finally Dolph tagged in Brie and I got in and I was on fire. I grabbed Brie's head as she ran to me and slammed it onto the ground before I got onto the top rope and moonsaulted onto Brie and pinned her. The bell rang and Dean's music started. The ref held our hands in the air and I made my way backstage.

"Good job sweetheart" Dad smiled and wrapped his arm around me and kissed my head

"Thanks dad" I smiled and walked down the hall dropping my smile. As I walked I found Brie leaning against the wall texting.

"Hey Brie I didn't hurt your head when-"

"I'm fine" she said cutting me off

"Okay just making sure" I said and went to walk off

"Why are you siding with them?" She asked "they screwed Bryan"

"I know" I sighed

"Kiara don't become a McMahon be a Levesque be yourself that's what your family needs!" She sighed "don't rely on them"

"Brie I don't rely on them but this was the only way I was going to get here I didn't know they were going to screw Bryan if I did I would have stopped them" I said

"Forget about it" she said "your an amazing wrestler I was expecting a pedigree"

"Didn't think it was right to do it it would probably 'best for business' as dad would say" I said making her laugh we talked for a bit longer, exchanging phone numbers before heading our separate ways.

As the main event came around everyone was made to go out and stand on the stage. I didn't have to but I wanted to. As we walked out I found Brie.

"Hey" I whispered

"I'm sick of them doing this" she sighed

"Trust me so am I" Bryan's music started and the crow started chanting 'yes yes yes' it made Brie smile. I looked around at the other superstars standing there they all watched except one. Dolph. He was looking at me just like in the match.

"You see him staring at me too right?" I said to Brie

"Yeah I do" as Ryback's music started and he walked out. Everyone had to stand there and we couldn't do anything and then the shield go involved. That got me pissed. As SmackDown went off the air everyone went backstage and I went back and grabbed my bag. I walked down the halls with heaps of people watching me.

"Watch out Kiara" I turned around and stared a Dolph.


	2. Chapter 2: Stalking

**Kiara's POV **

I sat up in bed the next morning and rubbed my face. I looked at the clock. 8am it said. I had the last flight which was 12pm. Only a few superstars would be on that flight. My parents don't want me mixing with the "wrong" superstars - wrong being the ones that don't obey the new bloody dictatorship going on they tried to get me to go on the private jet grandpa has. I got out of bed and flipped onto the couch. I thought about going to the gym but I decided not to in case there was superstars there. It's only 8 in the morning that's too early to hear people bitch about my family.

When it got to 10 I got changed into a pair of jeans and an oversized hoodie. I packed my suitcase and headed to the airport. I still somehow managed to be late and got on the plane 5 minuets till we left. I sat next to the window. No one was next to me which was amazing.

"Next time maybe get here on time" an annoyed flight attendant said

"Sorry I over slept" I herd a man say.

I knew the voice. I held my breathe as I herd foot steps move towards me.

"Next to you? Really?" Dolph groaned and sat down next to me. The plane took off. Only 3 hours and I can leave him. We didn't talk and I didn't want to talk to him. I sat there on my phone on twitter. I placed my phone on the tray in front of me.

"Move please" I said he looked up at me then back to his phone "Dolph move please I have to go to the bathroom" he rolled his eyes and moved for me.

When I came back I noticed my phone wasn't where I left it. I looked around then Dolph said "Brianna123 on twitter says Kiara what was up with you and Dolph on Smackdon? Well let's just reply to that"

"Dolph give me my phone back" I hissed

"Why it's about me?" He said and typed

"Nick" I said using his real name but he jus kept typing. I leaned over him in an attempt to get my phone

"Look Kiara if you wanted me you just had to say so" he smirked I grabbed my phone and deleted what he had typed.

"Just 2 and a half more hours" I mumbled.

"Oh thank god! Praise The Lord!" I cheered as we landed

"Geez thanks Kiara" he mumbled. I had never been so happy to be on the ground. I grabbed my bag and headed to my hotel.

I was sitting on my bed when I got a text.

**Hey K everyone's doing things with the media and there is a games room downstairs just wondering if you wanna go down there with me? -Brie**

_Sure I'll meet you down there in 5 -Kiara _

I grabbed some shoes and headed down to the room.

"Hey" I smiled as I met up with Brie. In the room there was all the old and new arcade games like you see in the movies, table tennis and a pool table.

"This is so cool" Brie smiled. We started playing some games like car racing and basketball hoops. I was on a winning streak.

"Hey Brie Bryan is looking for you" Dolph said popping his head through the door. He looked really sweaty must have just come from the gym.

"Thanks Dolph I'll see you later K" Brie said leaving us.

"You just seem to be everywhere" I rolled my eyes and headed for the elevator.

"So do you" he said putting his headphones back in and walking away.

* * *

I sat in my hotel room finishing off my pizza in some sweats and a white tank top when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" I yelled

"One day you will get killed because you just let randoms walk into your hotel room" Brie said walking in with Eva Marie, Nikki and Nattie. They were all dressed up.

"So what's up?" I said pulling my legs against my chest.

"Come out with us" Eva said

"Why? I don't fit in with all the others" I sighed. Nikki rolled her eyes and went to my bag "DUDE!"

"You are coming out with us you need fun instead of being here eating pizza" Nattie said. Brie started straightening my hair and Nattie put light make up on. I could hear Nikki and Eva talking.

"What about this?" Nikki asked

"Thats cool but add these" Eva said "Oh and this necklace"

"Yep cool done" Nikki laughed

"What are you doing?" I smirked

* * *

"Wow I knew you would look good but you look….wow" Nattie smiled

"Really?" I asked pulling on my jacket. I was wearing a red dress that went in at the waist and flowed out with a black leather jacket, black ankle boots with a hidden wedge and a silver key necklaces.

"You look hot"Nikki smiled "Now lets go and party hey!" we all started laughing and headed out.

* * *

We walked into a club where a lot of the other superstars are. Brie walked over to Bryan, Nikki walked to John and Nattie went to TJ.

"Looks like we've been ditched" I sighed and looked at Eva and she draped her arm around my shoulder

"Well… if an ugly guy hits on you I shall pretend to be your lesbian lover" She laughed

"Why thank you" I smiled and we walked over to Brie and the rest of them. It felt good to be out of the hotel. I felt arms wrap around my neck

"Holy shit mother-" I jumped away and everyone was laughing

"Don't you finish that sentence young lady" Chris said slapping my shoulder "i didn't get to find you on Monday you did awesome" he smiled and pulled me into a hug. Chris is like my uncle. Growing up on the road I got very close to quite a lot of the superstars mainly Shawn obviously, Eddie and Chris. Unfortunately Chris is the only one of those 3 the is always on the road now.

"Why thank you" I smiled as Eva passed my a drink

"So your drinking?" He asked

"Not my father" I pointed out to him and pushed him away

"Just cool uncle Chris" He winked and walked away.

* * *

It was getting late and I was currently in the middle of dancing with Eva while everyone was dancing with their partners. I headed to the bar to get another drink. It was safe to say I pretty buzzed.

"Didn't think I would see you here" I turned and saw Dolph standing there

"You stalking me now Ziggler?" I asked as the bar tender handed me my drink

"Please there is many better people to stalk then you" He said I nodded my head and walked away

"Oh and watch out Dolph" I smirked and walked back to Eva.

**Please review xx**


End file.
